David Steel
David Arthur Steel (born August 9th 1984) known better as simply David Steel is a British professional wrestler. He is currently signed to both the World's Greatest E-Federation and DXCWv2. David is best known for his work in the Worlds Greatest E-Federation, which is where he has spent the most of his career. While in DXCWv2 David is noted for being, the last holder of both the Intercontinental and United States Championships, and the first holder of the United Continental Championship. Early life David was born in London, England into a family of four, having an older brother (by two years) A.C Steel, an older sister (by one year) Morgan Steel and a younger brother (by one year) Matt Steel. The four of them all grew up watching professional wrestling, and all decided that they wanted to be wrestlers themslefs one day. On finshing school David (along with A.C and Morgan) joined a wrestling school that their father helped to run. And quickly picked up the basics of the world of pro wrestling. At the age of 17 David moved to Florida to carry on his training there, and to also put his name out into the open. David went around a few indy comapnys having try out matches. In 2005 one of his matches was seen by someone who worked for the Worlds Greatest E-Federation. After meeting with the owners of the WGEF, David signed a contact with the comapany, and would debut in the company later that year. Worlds Greatest E-Federation (2005-Present) Debut - Face Run David Steel made his WGEF debut in mid 2005. About a month after his debut he met Jess Batista, who he would enter a relationship with. Durring the coruse of the year David would win both the WGEF Hardcore Championship and the TNA Televison Championship. Near the end of the year after losing both Championship his relationship with Jess would start to break down, though the two got back togther again and later got married (durring this time Jess gave birth to their daughter Makayla), though once again the relationship would again break down. Durring this time, David teamed up with his brother A.C now and then, untill one tag match, where A.C turned heel, by attacking David durring the match, and leaving him on his own, though the planned fued between the two brothers, never did come to pass. Time Off/Return - Heel Turn In Apirl 2006 David had to take some time off, after the passing of his great-gran, and to also try and get over his divorce from Jess. He returned around May, but failed to really get anywhere. He formed a short-lived team with Sayo, though David would later turn on him after getting fed up of him hardly ever showing up for matches, in turn making David a heel for the first time in his carrer. Near the end of 2006 David would enter a relationship with Serenity Adams. The relationship with Serenity also broke down, after she was hardly ever around. WGEF Undisputed Champion - Birth of the Steel-Sanders era In May 2007 finally fed up of not getting anyway, David called out the then WGEF Undisputed Champion, Chris Orton, (who he had beaten earler on in the year) and challanged him to a match, Chris aceepted the challange, and made it a Ladder Match for the Undisputed Championship. Making the most of this very rare Title shot, David beat Chris Orton on Raw to become the new Undisputed Champion. Just days later at Judgement Day, David successfully defended the Championship in a three-way Triple Cage Match, beating Robert Michaels and Chris Orton (who was oringaly ment to be defending the Title in the match, but found his way back into the match when Bishop Steel had to pull out of the match). Just 24 hours later David would go and congratulate Kat Sanders on becoming the number one contnder to the Women's Title the night before, commenting on how something finally seemed to be going right in her life for once, saying how she was 'stuck' into a relationshp with a sad loser like Harlem Cena. Kat quickly defended Harlem saying she had every faith in the world that Harlem could beat David in a match, which lead to David challanging Harlem to a No Disqualification match, where if Harlem lost, he and Kat would have to slipt up for ever, in which Kat herslef would be the special guest reffree. Harlem aceeptted the match, but only if David put his Undisputed Title on the line. David quickly agrreed and the match was set. Going in to the match David said that he had a plan set up and that with the help of a 'special friend' who he would not name, would make sure that Harlem's life would never be the same again. Near the end of the match, while David had Harlem down and out. David went and got a steel cahir and looked ready to smash Harlem with it, but was stoped when Kat garbed the chair from him, and looked ready to use it on David to help her boyfriend. However once Harlem got to his feet, Kat shocked everyone as she betrayed Harlem by hitting him with the chair, David and Kat then shared a quick smile as David then covered Harlem, as Kat happly counted the three, as it became clear that the 'special friend' David had been talking about was Kat. A few days later the two revealed that they had been together the whole time, and that the whole thing had been a set-up. Around this time David and Kat would start to call themslefs the Steel-Sanders era. A few weeks later after Kat had become the Women's Champion, the couple announced their plans to go after the WGEF Tag Team Championship, which at the time where held by Jason James and Michael Harris. Also around this time David, formed a another short-lived tag team, this time with Jimmy Voltz. Mid 2007-Early 2008 In August David would lose the Undisputed Championship at SummerSlam to former Champion, and WGEF Hall of Famer Jason James, due to the outside intefence of Michael Harris. He would not be without a Championship for very long though as just a few weeks later, he and Kat Sanders became the WGEF Tag Team Champions, winning the Titles in a triple threat tag team match, though the then-Champions, James and Harris did not show up for the match (Due to the fact that, they where now fudeing over the Undisputed Title). Near the end of 2007, David and Kat (who where now married)… joined forces with Lita and Randy Orton, to form Steel-K-O. In January he entered the Royal Rumble Match, entering at number 23, but was unable to get the win. In February David was striped of his half of the Tag Team Titles, after failing to show up for a match on Smackdown with Michael Harris, leaving Kat with the choice of either finding a new partner, or forfiting the Championships altogther. (Kat was given no choice but, to forfit the Titles, after finding out that she was pregnat) He was also told that if he failed to show up for a match on another occassion that his contarct would be terminated. In March after beating Chris Orton a sixth time, David seemly took a small break from the WGEF, while he spent some time at home with his Kat Sanders, while she was preparing for the birth of their first child. Return Near the end of April, David gave a Pre-Recorded interview with Todd Grisham, talking about his return. In May Kat gave birth to her and David's first daughter, Jaden Rose Steel. Not long after David and Kat, gave a sit down interview about the birth of their daughter, and their upcoming returns WCW: War&Revange (2007) In 2007 David signed a contact with Jenna McMahon's WCW: War&Revange. Some time after his debut, David entered a Battle Royal on Nitro to crown a new WCW World Heavyweight Champion. Even though he was the underdog going into the match, David was able to come out as the new Champion, though he would lose it again a few weeks later. In one of his last matches for the company, David again won a Battle Royal this time to become Ken Shamrock's new tag team partner, and became one half of the WCW Tag Team Champions. (Shamrock already held the Titles, but his oringal partner was forced to forfit his halfof the Titles due to injury) The reign would not last long, as the two went on to lose to Titles, and soon after David parted ways with the company. World Wide Entertainment (2007-2008) First Run - Early 2007 In early 2007, David joined the World Wide Entertainment, and was quickly put into a tourement to find out who would get the final spot in a triple threat match for the World Title. Even though he was eliminated in the second round, he impressed WWE owner Shawn Michaels so much, that Shawn named David the new United States Champion, it was also durring this time, that he formed a close friendship with Kelly Kelly, who would go on to become his manger. However a few weeks later the comapny closed down. Second Run - Late 2007-2008 In late 2007, David got a call from Shawn Michaels, letting him know that World Wide Enterainment was reopening, David was quick to resign with the comapany. David was put into a match to name a number one contnder for the World Heavyweight Championship, a match which David won beoming the number one contnder. In October at Death Sentence David became the new World Champion, when the then-champion Triple H failed to show up for the match, giving Shawn no choice but to name David the new Champion. David's first match defending the Title came in a Last Man Standing match in November at Redemption, when he took on Kruzer, in a match that ended in a draw when TJ Powers got involed upset that he was not put into the match. Not long after David would be joined by his wife Kat Sanders. In December at Hellbound David successfully defended the Title in a Elimination Chamber Match by beating Triple H, Kruzer, The Undertaker, Hurricane Jeff and TJ Powers, dispte the fact that, he was one of the first two men to enter the match. A few days later David teamed up with Andrew Johnson and beat Kruzer and TJ Powers in the first ever Christams Gift Match. At Sole Survivor he was due to defend the World Title in a match with Andrew Johnson. However Andrew did not show up, meaning that the match did not take place. A week after Sole Survivor the company closed again, making David the last person to hold the World Heavyweight Championship, also making him the company's longest reigning Champion at four months. World Wrestling Federation '2007' In the closing months of 2007 David had a short run in the World Wrestling Federation, where he dated Caitlin Stanley, and had a short reign as the Intercontinental Champion. David forfited the Championship and left the comapny after he got fed up of the lack of repesct shown to him. '2008 Return' In Febuary 2008, David decieded to give the World Wrestling Federation a second chance, and made a return to the company, though this return also did not seem to last to long DXCWv2 (2008-Present) Debut/Face Turn - January 2008 In January 2008 David signed a contarct with DXCWv2. On making his debut, David shocked people by joining forces with two of his former rivals, from other companys that he had worked for in, Harlem Cena (WGEF) and TJ Powers (WWE) in a stable known as Prodigy X that also inclued Kynnedy Mycheals. Making David somewhat of a face again for the first real time since his heel turn in 2006. Prodigy X In their first match as a team on the Janaury 14 edtion of Revange, David Steel and TJ Powers beat Keith and Chris Jericho to become the new DXCWv2 Xtremeist Tag Team Champions. At the end of Febuary they lost the Titles to Ace Santana & Lucas Harris. At DXCW Rebellion, David won his first singles championship with the company, as he deafted Johnny Valentine, to become the new United States Champion. Turning on Prodigy X/Heel Turn After Rebellion, David along with Kynnedy Mychaels, turned on and left Prodidy X turning heel, saying that they where sick of carrying around the dead weight of Harlem and TJ. Breaking out on their own, they starting to call themslefs 'The Real Proidgy' as they felt that they where the only reason that the gourp did not fall under. On leaving the gourp, people started to say that, the two where more then just 'friends', though both David and Kynnedy would deny the fact. It was also around this time that David formed a partnership with Brock Johnson. At Glory Bound, David and Kynnedy where forced to face each other in a Title Unification Match, which would unify Kynnedy's Intercontinental Title and David's United States Title, to make a new United Continental Champion. In a match where both gave thier all David came out as the winner after hitting Kynnedy with the Steel Breaker to win the match. How ever after the match, David helped his friend up and back into the locker room. Not long after Gorly Bound, David and Kynnedy went out togther on their first offical date. Setting Sights on the Xtremeist Heavyweight Championship After Glory Bound, David made it known, that he was setting his sights onto the Xtremeist World Heavyweight Championship. About two weeks after Glory Bound, David lost the United Continental Championship to Brock Johnson. 'American Made Wrestling (2008)' On Feburay 9 2008, David Steel signed a contact with American Made Wrestling, and made his first apperance with the comapny the same day. His first match with company came at the Unhigned Pay-Per-View, as he took part in an Ultimate X Match, also involing Chris Sabin and Michale Shadows. Shadows won the match after both David and Sabin took their minds off of him thinking that he was knocked out. David took exception to this, and attacked him after the bell. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Steel Knock Out'' (Spear) **''Steel Breaker'' (Corckscrew Neckbreaker) **''Walls of Steel'' (Walls of Jericho) **''Steel Lock'' (Kneeling inverted sharpshooter) **''Steel Kick'' (Super Kick) **''Drop of Steel'' (Impaler) *'Signature Moves' **Neckbreaker Slam **Spinning Heel Kick **Standing Step-up Enzuirgiri **Swinging Fisherman Suplex **Top Rope Hurricanrana **Corckscrew Moonsault **Standing Shooting Star Press **Springboard Enzuitgiri **Electric Chair Facebuster **Flapjack **Missile Dropkick **Falling Inverted DDT **Russian Legsweep *'Managers' *'Tag Team Partners' *'Nicknames' **The Real Next Big Thing **The Real Total Package **The Hottest Young Star in Wrestling Today **The Candian Killer (used once after he had beaten three Candian wrestlers in one match) **Man of Steel (often used by other people in promos) *'Theme Music' **The Final Countdown by Europe **Sinner by Drowning Pool **Emeny by Fozzy **Headstrong by Trapt (Prodigy X Match Theme Song) **Famous by Puddle of Mudd (Prodigy X In Ring Promo Theme Song) Stables & Gorups *'Steel-K-O' (WGEF, WWE) **Randy Orton **Kat Sanders **Lita (WGEF version only) *'The Steel-Sanders Era' (WWE) **Kat Sanders **Matt Steel *'Prodigy X' (DXCWv2) **TJ Powers **Harlem Cena **Kynnedy Mycheals **CyanneD'Angelico Championships & Accomplishments *'Worlds Greatest E-Federation' **WGEF Hardcore Championship (1 time) **TNA Televison Championship (1 time) **WGEF Undisputed Championship (1 time) **Superstar of the Week (1 time) **WGEF Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Kat Sanders *'WCW! War & Revenge' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Ken Shamrock *'World Wide Entertainment' **WWE United States Championship (1 time) **WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) (Last) **Superstar of the Week (1 time) *'World Extreme Wrestling' **ECW General Manger **Smackdown General Manger *'World Wrestling Federation' **WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'DXCWv2' **DXCWv2 Xtremeist Tag Team Championship (1 time) with TJ Powers **DXCWv2 United States Championship (1 time) (Last) **DXCWv2 Intercontinental Championship (1 time) (Last) **DXCWv2 United Continental Championship (1 time) (First) Personal Life Jess Batista David met Jess Batista in mid 2005 after she made her debut in the WGEF not long after his. The two grew close and quickly became an item. However a few months later people in the locker room where claming that David was cheating on Jess. David tryed to tell Jess that it was not true, but she was so upset that she left the comapny for the rest of the year. In early 2006 Jess returned to the WGEF and made up with David and the two got back togther and got married, around this time Jess gave birth to their first child, a daughter that they named Makayla. By Apirl the two had already gotten a divorce, or so David thought. The two would meet up again in WCW, and Jess calimed to be sorry for leaving David. and told him, that she had never signed the divorce papers meaning that the two where sitll officaly married, and the two reuinted again. Jess then gave birth to twins a boy and a girl, that she named Rose and D.J (ment to be short for David Jr.). After taking some time off David returned as a heel and Jess returned as a face, and the couple was slit up again Jess then started to date David's brother A.C who she then relived to be the real father of Rose and D.J who she now renamed A.J (short for Aaron Jr.) saying that durring one of the past spilt ups Jess biefly went out with A.C. Kat Sanders Quite when David and Kat first met is as of yet unknown, seeing as at first the two kept their relationship a sercet as part of their plan to humilate Harlem Cena. For a few months Kat acted as if she was in a happy relationship with Harlem, untill May of 2007, when she and David put thier plan into action 24 hours after Judgement Day 2007. David went up to Kat backstage and after a bief conflict between the two David used a challanged for a match with Harlem in which if David won, Harlem and Kat would be forced to slit up forever. Kat and Harlem aceppted the match, in which Kat would be the guest referee. It was durring that the match that Kat turned on Harlem and helped David to pick up the win. In November of 2007 David and Kat got married. The couple would become the the WGEF Tag Team Champions in 2007, but where forced to give them up, in early 2008 due to Kat's execpected pregancy. On Tuesday May 6, 2008 at 2:10 p.m, Kat gave birth to her and David's first child togther, a daughter that the proud parents named, Jaden Rose Steel. Family Mebmers *'Father:' John Steel *'Mother:' Sarah-Jane Steel *'Brothers:' A.C Steel, Matt Steel *'Sister:' Morgan Steel *'Wife:' Kat Sanders *'Ex-wife:' Jess Batista *'Ex-Sister-In-Law:' Serenity Chambers *'Ex-Brother-In-Law:' John Caruso *'Daughters:' Makayla Steel, Jaden Rose Steel *'Nephews:' A.J Steel, Tyler Michael Steel *'Niece:' Rose Steel Trivia *David started smoking at age 16. Even though he gave up once he became a wrestler, he had been to known to sitll smoke from time to time, but he now climes to of given up tottaly. *He is a fan of the long-running science fiction television programme, Doctor Who. *As of March 2008, David is curretnly undefeated over Chris Orton 6-0 Category:Wrestlers Category:1984 births Category:World Champions Category:British characters